


你想我吗？

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 单恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 当Daniel意识到他既幼稚又可怜的单恋时，他已经深陷其中不可自拔，却连从什么时候开始的都不知道。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 4





	你想我吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asinarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/gifts).



> 很少写卡单相思，整一点，西西。  
> 和阿澌宝贝圣诞换文，我是希望新年前能看到她的佳作。

他的手指落在Max的后肩上，只消顷刻，又挫败地收回。

还没来得及摸到红牛外套的纤维材料，他们曾经穿着同样的衣服亲昵无间，两只队标此时却突然划出一道深渊般的沟壑，让他再也不敢靠近Max。Daniel低头瞥了一眼自己的指尖，他几乎感到了疼痛，顺着他的血管细密地扎进身体里。

Max的侧脸对着他，摄影棚里的强光映出锐利的轮廓，比起Daniel初识那个眉眼稚气未脱的荷兰男孩已经大不相同。他还记得在公寓门口看见Max拖着两个行李箱走进电梯的情景，把兴奋和紧张都写在了脸上，好像还只是昨日重现。

他还想起许多，回忆不受控制地选择在此时冲涌进来，Daniel只觉得天旋地转，下一秒就要跌倒。

“你想我吗？”Daniel抓着话筒的那只手不自主地颤了几下，他转动了一下话筒，让自己快要盈溢的情绪看起来不那么明显。

Max现在转过头面向他，稍纵即逝的惊讶被玩笑的反问抹淡，帽檐投下一片阴影，将他蔚蓝的眼眸中熠熠光芒藏住。Daniel太想念这些曾经理所应当的东西，他只是需要一个理由站在Max的身边，仅此而已。

“那你想我吗？”Max问道，露出笑容。

真可悲，Daniel觉得自己恍惚间坠进漩涡之中，沉至海底，变成一粒化不开也挪不走的磐石。

好几次Daniel想去思考究竟是在哪一个瞬间为Max倾心，只是无论是哪一段都没那么有说服力。

他记得看见Max坐在赛车中的从容不迫，就像他为竞速而生，把灵魂都埋进了赛道里。还有站在领奖台上开心到忘乎所以的样子，香槟沾着下颚和脖颈，声音嘶吼得有些沙哑。但这些只能说明Daniel敬佩Max作为一个对手的水平有加，任何一位尊重Max的车手都会这么看待他。

如果是他们在镜头前吵闹的每个周末，那么旁人一定早有所察觉，摄像师、公关、妆发师，他们围坐成一圈为两人傻乎乎的笑话前仰后合。所有人几乎是带着惊叹地告诉Daniel，你和Max相处得如此融洽，这在围场中是前所未有的。Daniel大笑着拍了拍Max的肩膀，然而浅尝辄止。

Max是如此的诚恳和真挚，他的心是透明的，任谁都能看得清楚。他会为了自己的错误道歉，又为Daniel的成功雀跃，他与Daniel拥抱庆祝，在那千万分之一毫秒中，Daniel大概听见了自己的心跳与对方合拍的节奏。

或许这些细琐的碎片并不是单独存在的，Daniel在每一个瞬间为Max而怦然，连成完整的故事，却又不得不从无限的负罪感中挣脱。

采访只持续了十几分钟，他们一前一后离开了镜头，并肩走着却沉默无言。围场来回穿梭许多媒体与记者，他们难得没有被一路追随，他们把好心把安静留给了两人。夜风吹拂，路灯把视线照得有些模糊，Daniel踩着Max的影子，把时间拖进了罅隙之中。Max突然停下脚步，Daniel谨慎地停在了他几步之外。

“现在已经是九月了。”略显生涩的开场白，无论如何都有些生疏的气氛。Max曾信誓旦旦地在镜头前说出什么都不会变的承诺，眼下倒显得有些讽刺。

“可不是吗？时间真快，有时候我还会想万一哪一次不小心进了红牛的P房里该怎么办。”Daniel的笑话好像不小心越了界，说完后悔地咬了一下舌头，他听见Max配合地干笑了两声，对话又重回沉寂。

没有什么是不可能忘记的，Daniel想起那个和他一起在中学时代疯狂的女孩，现在连姓氏都不太记得。还有几段误以为能共度余生的恋情，起初那些轰轰烈烈和暧昧试探都被生活磨平了，到最后都会成为他在放空时偶尔闪过的尴尬经历。Max不过是又一个，即将成为其中一个，归根结底，也没有什么非他不可的理由。

“刚才在镜头前，时间有限，我也有许多话没有对你说，Daniel.” Max的声音卷着一阵零零碎碎的杂音，恼人的清扫车带着叮叮当当的提醒音从身后传来，“你问我是否想念你，我想你以后不用再问了，因为我……”

吵闹的单声调避让提示盖过了一切，Daniel皱着眉去听，Max用更夸张的嘴型和更大声的音量回答，但每一个字都被搅散。Max望了一眼清扫车缓慢的行进速度，只好跨步上前走到Daniel的身边。他的呼吸就凑在Daniel的耳旁：“你以后别再问这样的问题了……”

然后是一声叹息，Daniel明明知道Max刚才还说了什么，他的眼神里不加掩饰地疑惑，Max避开他的视线，声音又渐渐低得听不清楚：“公关形象……并不好引导。他们很容易大作文章，对你在现在队伍的处境也不是很好。”

Daniel想要回答，却如鲠在喉。Max的借口牵强得几近可笑，但Daniel仍然点点头，故作轻松地拍了一下对方的手臂：“所以我们现在得装成死对头的样子吗？先互相推搡两下什么的？”

“嘿！不好意思，Ricciardo先生，我们说好了不能再拿这件事嘲笑我。”Max抱起肩，他似乎又长高了一些，在这样的距离下低着头才与Daniel对视。

Daniel举起双手投降，他深吸了一口气，最擅长于把失望和落寞匿进俏皮话里。人们难以见到他愁眉不展的样子，好像事情总会出现转机，总会慢慢变得更好一些……

“对了，”Max在Daniel要说别的之前急急忙忙地补充，“30号，我生日和几个朋友聚一下，你要来吗？”

Daniel抬起头，他杏棕色的眼眸又久违地被点亮了，立刻点头应下。

“只要有酒。”Daniel眨了眨眼睛，与Max莫名地笑作一团，这是很久之前的一个笑话，就连当时发生了什么都很难记起，但Max后来听见这句话总是会忍不住被逗笑。

他们好像在一起了很久，远不止记忆中的两年，习惯了余光里总是相伴的身影，却绝无可能再近一步。

Max是雪，在遥远的北国慢慢自高空降落，抓进手里时却又消失无踪。他生长于凌冽的寒冬中，封存在不可触摸的冰块里，和烈日、烧烤、桉树叶全然不搭，如若Daniel想要偷一罐雪带进炎热的盛夏里，也只会剩下融化的水。

他只能站在那道由谁画下的仁慈边界上，看见冰珠沾在某片灌木叶上结成晶，等待下一个八年。

Max准确地记得他在哪一个瞬间爱上Daniel，因为在悄然无声的夜晚中，他总是想起这个画面，就能忘记所有的烦恼沉沉睡去。

迎着夕阳，Daniel开了一辆七座的SUV，后边的座位满满当当地装着许多露营的工具。这是他们成为队友后的第一次在私下聚会，Daniel的生日在休赛期里，作为“朋友”飞来澳大利亚捧场也是理所应当的。珀斯的公路高高低低，攀降在连绵的山崖之间。Max按下车窗，夹着尘土的凉风扑面而来，他眯起眼睛，看不见路的尽头在哪。

“我们还要开多久？”Max的语气里带着些许抱怨，重复的景色让人头晕目眩。

“半小时左右就到了，你很无聊吗？”Daniel把他的视线分享过来一些，很快又回到路上，他的左手摸索着打开了蓝牙播放器的开关，跟着那些曲子轻轻哼起来。

Max回过神来，他看着Daniel跟随节奏认真唱歌的模样，笑了起来。

这样就够了，他渴望的温柔，他贪恋的偏爱，不会因为时间推移而减少半分。

“因为我没有停止过想念你。”为告白积攒的勇气被几声刺耳的噪音打断，Max到现在还没来得及回答Daniel的问题。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
